Knock Out Discovers a Human
by Linkysoda
Summary: While Knock Out was taking a drive on an abandoned road, he comes across a human who lives on that road and has an interest in finding out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

It was a really fucking rainy day in some really shitty place where this really sad female OC lived. You expected "a warm, sunny summer afternoon," didn't you? WELL NOT IN THIS EROTIC PIECE OF SHIT FANFICTION. So the female OC's name is Cuntbag, and she really loved transformers. Like, she had a body pillow of Knock Out and humped it every time she went to bed. She humped it in her sleep too. She only saw prime though, so I guess you could say she doesn't know shit about Transformers. Anyway, a shooting star appeared the night she went to bed. While humping Knock Out, she saw it and said while having sex with the pillow,

"I wish transformers were reeeaaaallll….Oh Knock Out…."

The next day, she woke up and her period blood was everywhere. Knock Out was covered in it.

"Oh Knock Out, I'm so sorry! Please don't blame me, blame the tampon, it…."

She looked at the unopened box of tampons.

"Didn't work! Please don't blame me! PLEASE!" She yelled.

Knock Out said nothing because he was a pillow. A pillow soaked in blood. Blood from Cuntbag's vagina. Anyway, Cuntbag took Knock Out downstairs to put in the washing machine.

"Don't worry Knock Out, it'll be okay, your rims will be shiny and new in about an hour!" She said gleefully as she put the pillow in the washing machine.

She turned it on and went into the kitchen to get a drink. She drinks oil, because she believes she's a techno organic, when in reality she's slowly damaging her body because she only drinks oil.

"This oil is really good!" She said as she gulped a bottle of car oil down.

For the rest of the day she spent her time looking at Transformers ships and crying. At the end of the day, she went to get Knock Out when she heard a car turn off outside.

"Oh shit, is an autobot outside? He better not be here to kill my Knock Out!" Cuntbag said as she opened her window.

It was….KNOC K OUT!

"OH MY PRIMUS!" She screamed as she ran downstairs and went outside.

She was still in her blood-soaked pajamas, but that could be dealt with later. He was right there in front of her. Red paint, shiny rims.

"Knock Out, is that really you?" Cuntbag asked quietly.

"A human knows who I am? Oh well, you look like one fine-ass human. What is your name, human?" Knock Out asked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE" Cuntbag squealed.

"My name's Cuntbag!" She said in excitement.

"Lovely name, Cuntbag. Would you like to….Take a ride?" Knock Out asked.

Cuntbag just look at him for a second. A ride INSIDE Knock Out? Yes!

"YES PLEASE!" She replied in delight.

Knock Out opened his door and Cuntbag got in.

"If you don't mind, can you put on your seatbelt? I am tired today due to serious medical procedures on Megatron." Knock Out said.

Cuntbag instantly put on her seatbelt.

"Tighter." Knock Out said quickly. "Wh-what?" Cuntbag asked confused. She never knew Knock Out was a horny robot. Can robots even be horny?

"I said, tighter. Make your seatbelt tighter." Knock Out repeated.

Cuntbag just realized that Knock Out isn't just horny, but wants her to be his…sex slave? Would it even be a sex slave? Isn't it, torture slave or something? Either way, Cuntbag complied because she LOVES getting tortured by robots, even though it had never happened before.

"Oh yes….A little bit tighter please…" Knock Out said.

Cuntbag made it tighter.

"Oh yes!" Knock Out screamed in delight.

He was clearly enjoying this. "Tighter!" He ordered.

Cuntbag was enjoying this as well, so she complied once more.

"OH PRIMUS YESSSSS!" Knock Out screamed.

He transformed without warning, and Cuntbag was now strapped to his rod.

**His METAL rod.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuntbag was surprised, frightened and had many other mixed emotions.

"Knock Out?!" She said.

"Are you going to….Have sex with me? I'm a techno organic! Would it work?"

Knock Out looked down.

"You're a human. But I can assure you, this next procedure will be….Very fun." Knock Out said seductively.

Cuntbag was unsure to be worried or happy. Either way, Knock Out said one last thing before the sex started.

"Prepare for your examination…."

After Cuntbag heard those words, she was no longer a virgin. Knock Out started thrusting with Cuntbag still strapped to his giant metal dick. Since Cuntbag was strapped to his dick, she got a close view of what seemed to be energon flowing through his throbbing metal rod.

"Oh my primus, this is ammmaaazzzzioigjdfskhndgjhfd gjgdf" Cuntbag said as Knock Out started to cum.

The sex was about to climax, when I, the author skipped to morning.

So the next morning a car covered in sticky blue juices was parked in Cuntbag's driveway. Inside, still strapped tightly was Cuntbag. Naked. She also had her period again, so she was covered in blue and red liquids. Her eyes opened slowly.

"What the hell happened…." She said as she slowly regained her vision.

Once she was wide awake, she noticed she was still inside Knock Out. Now she remembered what happened.

"That was one thunderous orgasm…" Cuntbag said, regaining her memory.

She clicked the seatbelt button to get it off, and opened Knock Out. She looked at him. He was covered in his own energon.

"Knock Out? Are you awake?" Cuntbag said.

"We had a fun time last night, didn't we Cuntbag…" He said quietly.

"Do you want to…Come with me?" Knock Out asked.

"Cum with you?! Of course!" Cuntbag said as she got back in.

She put on her seatbelt very tight.

"What are you doing? You mustn't need do that. All we're doing is driving to the Decepticon airship…" Knock Out said.

"That's even better than cumming with you!" Cuntbag said.

Knock Out drove at 200000 MPH to get to the airship very fast.

"Wow Knock Out, I had no idea you went this fast!" Cuntbag said.

He finally reached the airship location. He drove in and was met with many decepticons in robot form. Starscream looked down on him.

"Why are you in vehicle mode Knock Out?" Starscream asked. Seductively.

Knock Out waited for a second, then replied.

"I have brought a human for experiments, Lord Starscream." Cuntbag squealed because she had just heard Starscream's voice and Knock Out call him Lord Starscream.

"Normally I shan't approve of this, but if it is truly necessary, bring the human in. But make sure you experiment with the most deadly tools, I don't want any human stench around here." Starscream said.  
Knock Out drove past him and went torwards the medical area.

Knock Out reached his medical room where Megatron is hooked up at, and opened the door for Cuntbag to get out. She proceeded to get out, and Knock Out transformed into robot form.

"My asshole…" Cuntbag said in pain.

She all of a sudden felt pains. Aren't you supposed to feel sore after sex with a giant robot though? She discarded the pain and looked up at Knock Out.

"You're not going to actually experiment on me, are you?" She asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It depends." Knock Out replied.

Cuntbag all of a sudden felt more pains, and not just in her asshole, it was all over her body. She threw up on the floor. Without thinking, she bowed down and started crying.

"I'm sorry Knock Out I didn't mean to throw up on your floor, please don't kill me!" Cuntbag said quickly.

Knock Out disregarded it and continued doing his daily check on Megatron. Cuntbag's pains were blurring her vision now. She croaked out in the voice box she had left,

"I-I love you…Knock Out…"

Then she fell over and now has passed. Knock Out looked over at her.

"What did you say? I was busy doing a daily check on Megatron. Hello? Dammit, another dead human. Why do they all have to drink so much fucking oil?" Knock Out said as he threw the dead body into the pile of other naked human females who had also believed they were techno organics.


End file.
